Unexpected Annoyance
by TwoBritishNerds666
Summary: When Madi comes into view at an unlucky time, she is forced to endure the antics of her "friend". What will happen? Will Madi survive the torture of this annoying fuckboy? Multi-chapter work featuring two OCs of the creators.
1. Chapter 1 :: A Long Day

Walking past the murky window, Madi glanced out of it for a second, taking in the views of her small garden outside. She was horrified when she realised that an old "friend" of hers walked past and met her gaze and held it. Shit. Her cover had been blown. He had spotted her, and knew she was inside.

"Fuck." the girl murmured to herself in disappointment. She was in the middle of scolding herself for being so blatant when he knocked on the door. With a deep sigh, she slowly grasped the door handle, turning it downwards to open her front door. Upon opening it a small fraction, she peered out at the blonde-haired boy on the doorstep, keeping a tight grip on the handle of the door.

"Hey." He greeted simply.

"Hey, Steven." She replied smoothly, only a slight tinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Hey." He repeated, a grin widening on his goofy features.

"What do you want?" Madi grumbled exasperatedly, her restraint to push him all the way into the bushes lining her garden quickly crumbling.

"I wanna show you some music!" he squealed excitedly, grabbing his phone out of his grubby trouser pocket.

"I'm not interested… really." Stated Madi blankly, her tone was completely the opposite of Steven's. However, her flat voice didn't discourage Steven, for he began blaring his mediocre rap music at full volume. Rolling her green optics, Madi let out an exaggerated sigh of anger to try to put Steven off his annoying antics. Needless to say, it didn't work. Glancing back into her living room, she spotted her father, meditating calmly in the middle of the room. Although the glass door was closed, the worry that he would be disturbed by Steven's shitty music taste bubbled inside her. As a solution, she grabbed her house-keys that were laying on the side, stepped out onto the doorstep, and closed her front door.

Now, she was stuck outside with _him._

Unfortunately for her, Steven took this as a gesture that she was enjoying his torture, so his playlist continued to be blasted, causing Madi to cringe into a raisin as an even worse 'song' assaulted her ears.

She could already sense this would be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Two Ends of the Spectrum

Sitting side-by-side on the concrete doorstep, they conversed for a while, talking mostly about music to pass the time. Although, secretly, Madi was enjoying herself a little bit, she was still constantly scouting for an escape route; there had to be a point when he shut up and let her go, right?

After a boring twenty minutes, the dark-blonde haired girl rose, turning her back on Steven to face the door, only to glance back at him to speak.  
"Alright, I should probably go in now. I've got stuff to do and my parents proba-"  
Just as she was spouting her poor excuse to the boy, the door swung open, causing Madi to swiftly snap her head to face the door, flinch, and step back, bumping slightly into Steven in the process. Behind her, Steven blushed slightly, thankful she wasn't looking at him anymore.  
"Madison," her mother, whom had opened the door, began. "You've been out here for over twenty minutes. You might aswell go to the park or something, rather than sitting on the doorstep."

Madi could barely contain the rage that shot through her veins as she processed the words. How dare her own mother drop her in such deep shit?! Her forest green visionaries narrowed as she glared at the larger woman before her, who simply grinned mischievously before stepping aside, inviting her inside.  
"Will you come out, then, Madi?" Steven beamed childishly, arrogantly hopeful for an 'affirmative'. Madi didn't even look at him, nodding quickly before rushing upstairs to get her shoes.

Oh, joy.

Slipping on her studded leather jacket, Madi looked herself up and down once more in the mirror. She wore a black t-shirt underneath that had a picture of her favourite band - Black Veil Brides - on it, along with light blue, denim jeans, purposely ripped and studded. Her dark strawberry blonde hair was lifted into a simple ponytail, despite her not-so-simple fashion style. Nodding with a smirk, her confident expression quickly melted into a grimace as she remembered where she was going; more specifically, who she was going with.  
'I look too sick, too awesome for him.' the girl thought with a silent grumble, meeting Steven at her door once again. He was still grinning like an idiot.  
"Right. Lets go then. Thanks, mum." she growled sarcastically, slamming the door with a huff as she briskly walked away from her house, not even waiting for the blonde boy to catch up. He jogged up to her side, taking the whole thing as a light joke.

Little did either of them know, her parents had been watching them leave, snickering uncontrollably to themselves.  
"We'd better watch that one!" they joked in unison, giggling like a bunch of third graders who had first heard a slur.


	3. Chapter 3 :: The Walk From Hell

As she made her way down the not-so-crowded street, Steven looked up at Madi, a slight sense of admiration crept into his blue eyes, making his forever idiotic expression look serious for once.

"So… what shall we do then?" Steven asked, oblivious to the overwhelming awkwardness that Madi was experiencing. "And where are we going?"

"Firstly," She started, "I have no idea what we're doing. Secondly, I have no idea why I went this way; I just wanted to get as far away from the house as possible." She gave a slight giggle at the last comment, indicating that he should too. She could at least crack a half-hearted joke to rid herself of the silence that was inevitably going to follow. It always did when she was around Steven.

"Right, well should we go back to mine then?" Steven queried. "Uh, I mean to get some money and everything to go to the shop with…" Madi's heart raced and a little voice was screaming 'NO!' in her head as soon as she heard the first part of the question. Part of her was grateful that he finished the question, but most of her just felt really, really uneasy and tense. This was NOT going well.

"Uh yeah, I guess?" Answered Madi with a slight hint of a question in her tone. She really didn't want to, but what really could she say? "Towards your house then?" Saying that still made her cringe so much that she was almost physically wrinkling her nose up at the thought of going with him. Of course, she refrained from doing so in fear of looking incredibly rude.

Once the pair of teenagers neared Steven's house, Madi became slightly apprehensive. Would Steven go inside and not return, making her look like a fool? Would people laugh because she was with Steven, the clown of the area? The fear became more and more intense with every step she took, and she started to gradually edge towards the other end of the pavement so she was as far away from him as possible. It's when he looked at her, a flicker of hurt flashing through his eyes, that she knew what she was doing was childish and petty and she began to move back towards him for the rest of the walk. Not too close, though. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea by accidently touching his hand or something. That would make for a more awkward situation , which is something she really didn't have the energy for at that moment in time.


End file.
